


Like we never loved at all

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She still can't figure out why Dean suddenly ended things, but all she knows is it's hurting like hell to hunt with him and Sam while he beds every woman he can in between cases. She's starting to get uncomfortable being there, but can't bring herself to leave. Will a fake relationship with Sam be enough to convince Dean he's made a mistake? Or will he lose her forever?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Like we never loved at all

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through my works and saw I hadn't posted this one. I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. I still can't figure out what made me not post it, but I figured why not. I don't go into much detail about what particular creature they are hunting or why, since the focus is more on the relationship, or lack there of. Enjoy!

It hurt to look at him. It did. Especially as he flirted with that blonde. She was different from me. I took another drink of my beer and willed myself to find something else to look at instead. It was like he'd just moved on with his life. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, my honey-brown eyes meeting Sam's hazel ones. His eyes were filled with a sympathy I didn't want to see, and he sighed softly. He squeezed my shoulder softly and leaned in close, his breath tickling my ear as he spoke. 

"Wanna head back to the hotel?" He stayed close to my ear, his eyes watching Dean as well. 

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." Sam indicated he'd already paid for their drinks and I let him lead me out of the bar and into the night. 

I shoved my hands into my pockets and took a deep breath of the cool night air. It still baffled me how quickly Dean was able to move on. It was like all his feelings for me disappeared. It was like we'd never loved at all. I felt the tear make its way down my cheek as we stopped in front of the hotel room. 

Sam pulled the key from his pocket and hesitated in front of the room for a second. I glanced up at him and saw his war with his feelings a moment before he reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand a moment. His thumb reached out and brushed the tear away. 

He opened the door and we fell into our bed, the silence comfortable between us as we found sleep. But that sleep was interrupted by the creaking of the hotel door, the light that shone through. I heard whispered voices followed by a distinctly feminine giggle. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I kept my eyes closed, lying perfectly still. 

It wasn't long before the giggles turned to moans and the bed next to me began to move slightly. I could hear the way the bed moved and knew what they were doing. I rolled over, causing them to stop, making sure I wasn't going to wake up. I faced Sam and opened my eyes as they resumed their joining. 

Sam's eyes opened and he saw the hurt and pain there in my face. I felt his arms snake around me, holding me close. I let him hold me and bit my lip as the tears threatened to make another appearance. Sam's lips pressed a gentle kiss to my hair and he rubbed my back until we heard the noises turn to snores. 

In the morning, we woke early. Sam and I were ready and in the car as Dean gathered his clothes and joined us. I refused to meet his eyes as he got in the car. I couldn't look at him, not after last night. I'd resolved myself to continue working with them, but it was getting harder and harder to keep that promise with each woman he bedded. 

Sam knew my resolve was wavering and he was the only reason I stuck around. He provided a shoulder to cry on and knew his brother was being an ass by ending things. I also knew he understood his brother's side of things too. Sam told us he was Switzerland and insisted he wasn't taking sides. 

Sam's eyes met mine a moment and he smiled at me. I returned his smile and settled in for the long ride. We were headed for another case, and as we spoke to the people in the housing development, it quickly became apparent that I would need to pretend to be coupled with one of them. 

I saw how Dean's body stiffened as Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulders and looked down at me lovingly. I could tell he was tense as Sam proclaimed us as the couple. He was uncomfortable as Sam easily slid his fingers through mine, talking and gathering information even as he gently rubbed his thumb along my hand. 

I saw the hidden glare in his eyes as Sam, at one point, leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. As we left, Sam wrapped his arm around me and led me to the car. Once we reached the hotel room, Dean was still in a pissy mood. He snapped at Sam and even at me. 

Sam left to go to the library to research, leaving me alone with Dean. I could tell he was angry about earlier, and I decided to call him out on it. "What's your deal, Dean?" 

Dean's emerald eyes locked with mine and he growled, "Nothing, okay. Just drop it." 

I glared back at him. "No, something has your panties in a bunch. What is it?" 

Dean clenched his fists together a moment, his eyes never leaving my face. " I said drop it, Trisha. Now." 

I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to him. " Is that an order, Dean?" 

He stood up, looking down at me a moment. "Drop it, I said." 

We stood there, inches away from each other. My eyes were locked on his and I laughed, which only made him angrier. "You are jealous. That's what this is, isn't it?" 

Dean closed his eyes. Then he opened them and I saw how dark with anger they'd gotten. "Jealous? What, of you and Sam?" 

I nodded. "Yeah. I saw how mad you were as Sam held my hand, hell I saw how angry you got when he kissed me. You just don't want to face it." 

Dean nodded, his voice rising suddenly. " Look, I told you, I don't wanna do this. I don't do chick flick moments." 

I shook my head. "You used to once. I get it, okay, you are pushing everything down, dealing with the pain. I'm trying to move on too. But it's hard when I see you chasing skirts at every bar we stop at, let alone having to listen to you bedding them." 

Dean said nothing, still staring at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't hear what it was as Sam burst into the room. He'd gotten a lead, and dinner invites from the people we'd talked to before. This meant dressing up. Dean was invited too. 

I groaned and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I had a dress I kept in my bag for occasions like this when we needed to get dressed up. I walked out and had to force myself to not stare at Dean dressed up. Dean's eyes met mine for a moment and I swear I saw something else in them, but it was gone, for he grunted and left quickly. 

Sam walked over and said, "You look great. I have a plan, so follow my lead okay?" 

I nodded and we rode in silence to the restaurant. I sat next to Sam and we were every inch the perfect couple. My suspicions that this was the thing that we needed to kill only increased as the evening went on, and I could see Sam and Dean thought the same thing. 

Sam's next move surprised me though. As we were finishing dinner he turned to me and gave me a wide smile, one hand reaching for mine as he stood, and then got down on one knee. I could feel tears entering my eyes as I looked at him and could practically feel Dean stiffen from across the table. 

Sam held my hand in his and said he'd never loved anyone as much as he loved me, and would I do him the honor of becoming Mrs. Winchester. I could only nod as he slipped the gorgeous ring on my finger. He stood up and pulled me close against him, kissing me softly and gently as the entire restaurant applauded. 

As we left this spurred the demon into action and we quickly dispatched him. Once we were back the hotel, I had almost forgotten about the shiny ring on my finger until the diamond caught the light. 

"Sam?" I asked turning towards him, "Where did you manage to find a ring that fit?" 

Sam exchanged a glance with Dean and mumbled, "I- uh-" 

I saw Dean's eyes narrow and saw him reach into his bag before saying to Sam. "You used my ring?" 

Sam nodded, having forgotten I was there. "I needed to Dean." 

I glanced back and forth between the two, trying to connect the dots. An eerie sort of silence fell in the room as I finally did. A million questions flew through my mind, each one demanding an answer I wasn't sure I wanted to hear. 

I met Dean's eyes a moment, hardly noticing how Sam slipped into the bathroom leaving us alone together. I found my voice was soft as I asked him, "How long have you had the ring?" 

Dean said nothing for a moment, taking his coat off and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. Instead of pacing back and forth, of trying to avoid my question, like I assumed he would, he stepped close to me. His hand reached out for mine and he held it in his a moment. 

His eyes remained locked on the diamond that sparkled on my finger before he muttered softly, "I'm just glad it fits." 

He didn't let go of my hand, his eyes trailing up my arm before landing on my face. I saw his eyes soften and his shoulders droop and he said, "I bought this shortly before we-" His voice abruptly stopped. He cleared his throat and sighed heavily. 

"I got scared okay." He said, his voice increasing in volume and I heard the fear enter his tone as he added, "They used my loved ones against me once before, I wasn't about to let it happen again. But don't think I wanted this either." 

I could feel myself getting frustrated and it must've leaked into my tone as I said, "What do you want me to think Dean? All I know is we went from being together to suddenly apart. What did you think was going to happen? That things would magically be okay?" 

Dean closed his eyes and muttered again, " I don't know, okay. But-I can't take this anymore. It's been driving me crazy seeing you with Sam these last couple of days." 

I heard myself laugh. "Yeah, I noticed that. You aren't exactly subtle in your jealousy Dean." 

Dean laughed with me and I suddenly found myself in his arms. He held me close and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. But promise me you aren't going to marry Sam." 

I rested my head on his chest and chuckled softly. "I don't think I'm Sam's type. Besides, I got my eye on someone else anyway." 

Dean pulled me back a bit to look into my eyes and raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Do I know him?" 

I smiled softly and said, "I think you do." Dean pressed his lips to mine and I knew we couldn't just pick things up where they left off, but if I was going to be with anyone, it was him. It was always him.


End file.
